Cyclic esters of sugar alcohols such as D-sorbitol and D-mannitol have wide commercial utility as a lubricant or hydraulic oil as well as non-ionic emulsifying agents, power train and heat transfer media, dielectrics, process oils and solvents. These cyclic esters are environmentally friendly, biodegradable oils and lubricants. Simple and cost effective methods of producing five- and six-membered cyclic esters from sugar alcohols and their dehydration products are desired.